


【柚天】只属于我的神明大人

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: #又是脑洞大开的奇怪设定#神明柚 X 普通人天   短篇，一发完伪养成（？）虽然设定看起来有点虐，但并不影响它被我这个只会写甜的人揉成一个小甜饼鸭！so全程无虐，请放心食用( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ人设需要，这里有一只痴汉牛，有点保护欲过强，ooc预警！再强调一遍，勿升真人 !#这种设定还能上升也是很棒棒了啊...#





	【柚天】只属于我的神明大人

**Author's Note:**

> #关于一些专有名词的解释#【敲黑板】： 
> 
> ＊ 设定里家神的职责是给家里新出生的孩子以祝福，并守护他们直到对方拥有记忆。但是有了记忆的孩子就会丧失看到神明的能力。
> 
> ＊ 狐狸之印：一个跟自己手指非常过不去的手势，但据说透过它能看到超自然的存在。 
> 
> ＊ 媒介：使用媒介之后能在意识里和神明交流，交谈内容在正常世界是听不到的。 
> 
>  
> 
> ＊关于“天上一天，地上一年”时间线bug：
> 
> 剧情需要，而且我实在是不知道该怎么调整了orz大家多担待
> 
> 最后划重点： 性感神仙在线宠孩子 
> 
>  
> 
> 以上全部OK？ 
> 
> 那祝各位食用愉快鸭w

————————————————  
一. 

“羽生你行不行啊？用不用我帮你施个时间静止的法术？” 

戈米沙的声音不合时宜地在耳边炸起，惊得羽生差点没强行切断通信，后脑勺咚地磕在身后的墙上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。 

“在凡人身上施这种大法术？米沙你是不想要下一年的贡品了吧。” 

小幅度地活动起关节，羽生在心底吐槽着做了个深呼吸，猫似的往前谨慎地迈了几步，从墙角探出半个身子去观察情况。 

装着白色栏杆的摇篮出现在视野里，上面颜色温暖的小布偶转啊转，孩子愉快的笑声清晰传来，脆生生仿佛隔岸的摇铃。 

“终于没人了！”前所未有的成就感把他荡漾得心潮澎湃，羽生蹿出墙角一跃而起，激动地悬浮在空中转了个圈。 

然后就被来往穿梭的人群撞着又转了个好几圈。 

趁着自己还没被怼晕过去，神明大人赶紧以一百二十迈的速度扭头冲回墙角，瑟瑟发抖地看着好不容易露出来的摇篮一角重新被人群淹没。转眼间新送来的祝福红包就堆满了床头柜。 

明明只有神明的祝福才是有效的，为什么我这个家神要被挤得蹲墙角啊。

羽生想不明白。按米沙的话说，他自闭了。

自己是来结成守护契约的，凡人看不到这份贡献也就算了，凭什么还要这样辛苦地躲着人群以防被穿个透心凉，一边却连将要祝福的对象长什么样子都看不到啊。 

 

不满地嘟囔着，手上却迅速结起了印结，轻念咒语，羽生的身体应声慢慢浮起，直至如同乘风般漂浮于空中，整个房间一览无遗。 

 

神仙总是比人类多一种选择的。他颇有些优越感地想，享受起这个特殊站的独特优势。越过层层的脑袋，终于看到了处在众人簇拥中心的、今天祝福的对象——那个据说还在医院就受到过全科室的护士依次拜访的小家伙。 

小团子脸颊鼓鼓的，泛着点红晕。肤色奶白，乌黑的眼溜溜地转着，完全不害怕四周环绕的陌生人，反而把那些激动过头的表情挨着浏览了一遍，然后露出一个再明显不过的烦闷表情，张开小嘴轻轻打了个哈欠。 

底下的亲戚们并不知道自己已经遭到了来自一人一神的两波嫌弃，纷纷发出惊喜的感叹，举起手机，按下拍摄的手指蓄势待发。 羽生噗嗤笑出声，对隔岸观望的戈米沙吐槽： 

“果然人类的理智在可爱的东西面前是完全不存在的。” 

“是啊，不过这小孩确实可爱。”米沙打了个哈欠，“你抓紧点，祝福完就赶紧回来吧，这边往你家递情书的仙子们又快成堆了，得你亲自处理一下。” 

羽生啧一声，面对小团子，想要赶快施展法术好尽快赶回天宫。谁知刚起势，对方却不耐烦地一个白眼把视线转向了天花板，两人的眼神就这样撞了正着。 

小家伙瞬间愣住了，甚至停下了吮吸手指的动作，瞪大眼睛呆呆地盯着浮在空中站位特殊的羽生，嘴角倏地流下一串亮晶晶的口水。 

糟了糟了，要被吓哭了。羽生一下子切断了通信，屏住呼吸，在狂风暴雨来临前的寂静里手足无措。 

然而下一秒，小团子咧开嘴，隔着人群的喧闹向天花板露出了自己此生第一个眼睛眯成缝的灿烂笑容。 

这么小的孩子应该会笑吗？ 

这是羽生尚且还能思考时的最后一个想法。 

云间浮动的天光，手边暖炉的袅袅飞烟，戈米沙珍宝匣里的稀世宝石，还有自己亲手在湖畔栽下桂树的澄明冰湖，滑过冰面两鬓刮过的清爽干净的风。 

有一个瞬间，羽生觉得如果被自己忘记的所有美好都重新被唤醒，大概全部该用来形容他的微笑。它们好像全都是构成那个笑的一小部分，都很贴切却又都不完整。 人群不出所料地再次爆发出一阵惊叹，但这些已经统统被隔绝在羽生的世界以外。此刻他的眼中只有那个被世间纷扰包围，却仍然纯净微笑着的孩子。 

视野朦胧起来，被越来越模糊的意识驱使着，他往下落去，越过人群，试探着一点点向摇篮伸出手，直至自己可以轻轻触碰他脸颊的距离。 

那一瞬间仿佛漫长得绝无尽头，直到小团子毫不犹豫地将他犹豫而微微颤抖的指尖一把握在掌心—— 

世界突然明朗，像是谁吹散了蒙在他眼前一层薄薄的灰。 婴儿的掌心暖和又细腻，他偏凉的指尖被体温温暖，仿佛连同那颗缓慢跳动的心脏一起触碰着一颗小太阳。 这时，缕缕碎金般的光芒由羽生的指尖生成，结成复杂的符咒图案，蔓行缠绕上两人的手腕，细若游丝却坚不可摧——印结立成，从此刻开始，家神的祈福将庇佑孩子远离灾祸，直至他拥有记忆。 

羽生从恍惚中回过神来，丝毫没有意识到自己的眼神已经温柔如水。 

 

笑得更加开心的小家伙攥紧了神明的手指不松手，像是攥住了不属于世间的珍宝。

 

二.

“他叫……博洋？”

简单的字符在神明唇齿间辗转，他重复了几遍，觉得这个念起来嘴角会不自觉上扬的名字无比适合面前恍若天使的孩子。

“博洋好可爱！真的超可爱的！”亲戚们各回各家之后，羽生坐在摇篮边上兴致盎然地向米沙表达着自己的激动。

“果然人类的理智在可爱的东西面前是完全不存在的。”这句话在戈米沙的耳边开启了单句循环。

铁骨铮铮，真不愧是羽生大神。

米沙极为捧场地在羽生滔滔不绝的赞美之词攻势下不住点头，差点没把脖子弄折。

 

三. 

“羽生…羽生…？” 

孩子拽拽他的衣角，待他转身后指了指旁边散成一堆的积木，眼睛里有亮晶晶的期待在闪烁。 

他笑了笑，手指一挥，神明面前的积木乘风而起，依次地自己飞到本应该待的地方。转眼间，积木就拼凑出一座小城堡，是所有小孩子看了都会舍不得拆掉的那种漂亮，砖红色的尖顶在阳光下熠熠发光。 

孩子“哇哦”地欢呼一声，开心地绕着他转了两个圈，雀跃着扑进他怀里。 

“天天为什么不自己搭城堡呢？”羽生抱住他，俯下身摸摸他的头发，觉得软乎乎手感颇好，“积木什么的还是和小朋友们一起摆比较好哦。” 

“可是他们摆的都没有羽生的好看。”金天天仰起头，以一种小男孩特有的崇拜眼神愉快地看着他。这个叫做羽生的大哥哥每隔几天就会突然出现，整天地陪自己玩。他穿着和所有人都不一样的漂亮衣服，不用动手就能拼好模型、摆好积木，能在天上飞，还会为自己带来各式各样的点心。而且从来不吃饭，也不会觉得肚子饿。在小孩子简单的意识里，简直是无所不能的存在。 

“可惜不能把他介绍给爸爸妈妈。”小朋友有些郁闷，不知道为什么，周围的大人们都看不见羽生，羽生也特地嘱咐过自己不可以把他们一起玩的事情告诉爸爸妈妈。尽管他有时不小心会说漏嘴，爸妈好像也只把这些当做他的梦话一笑而过。 

金博洋倒是不在意这些，不过他很为羽生难过，他看起来没办法和自己的爸爸妈妈呆在一起，没办法被别人看到，甚至没办法吃大白兔奶糖。 

金博洋小朋友吸吸鼻子，眼泪唰的一声掉下来。抽抽嗒嗒地向赶来询问的羽生捧出一颗因他而碎的玻璃心。 

“其他人看不到我也没关系的。”羽生耐心听完之后笑着俯下身替他擦掉泪，“我是只为天天存在的，其他人如何对我来说一点都不重要，所以不要哭了，好吗？”羽生眯着眼笑起来，试图逗他开心。 

 

至少现在是这样，在你没有忘记我之前是这样。

他带笑的眼底划过一丝阴霾，如同暗海潜游的鲸。

 

孩子懵懂地点点头，不出所料地在羽生脸上找到了那种熟悉的神情。金天天记得它，每当羽生的目光触及二人的手腕，它就会顺着眼角眉梢漫延，好像一直扎根到心里。虽然转瞬即逝，但因为只在羽生脸上看到过，孩子记得很清楚。 

那种名为忧伤的情感，当时年幼的金天天不懂，早已遗忘它的羽生也不懂。若干年后，两人中的一个才慢慢参透了其中的无奈。但那时，他早已忘记这份浅淡的伤怀曾盘踞在谁的眉间。 

 

四. 

金博洋身上的光芒越来越淡了。 

羽生叹了口气，知道离别的日子正随着光芒的消逝而渐近。一旦小孩子开始进入拥有清晰记忆的阶段，也就永远丧失了自然赋予的灵力，再也感受不到神明的存在。至少他曾庇护过的，金博洋家族的祖先们，在他们记事不到几年的时间里就早已将自己当作梦境遗忘。 

总是这样的。他默默想着，看着面前只剩萤火浮息般微弱光芒的金博洋毫不知情的天真面庞。小孩正蹲在泥土里努力地挖坑，旁边几株细弱的小花蔫蔫地耷拉着花瓣——今天下午不知从哪里捡来的，孩子不忍心看它在路边被踩踏，于是连根挖回家里，想要养起来。 

小花有着美丽的淡蓝色花瓣，还没长大，不是什么名贵花卉，但在善良的孩子眼里，所有的生命都是平等的。羽生看他小心地用土覆盖住小花的根系，又浇了点水，然后开心地站在一旁欣赏起自己的劳动成果。 

“羽生，它会开得越来越多，对吗？”孩子期许地转向青年模样的神明。 

“会的，到时候它会长满这片空地，一直长到天天的房间窗台呢。” 

“那你肯定会喜欢它的。”孩子兴奋地笑了，仿佛已经看到花海摇曳，“羽生很喜欢淡蓝色吧？” 

“嗯，我自己的房子前有一片冰湖，远远看过去也是淡蓝色的。” 

“你家肯定很漂亮。”他一笑，露出小虎牙，冲着小花伸展开胳膊，“到这些花开满院子的时候，从远处看，这里就像你的家一样有淡蓝的湖，我们可以一起照顾它们，这样羽生就不会想家了。” 

“谢谢天天，我很期待哦。” 他揉揉孩子的头，后者鼓起嘴巴，有些不满地拱他手心，像是小鹿额角柔嫩的玩笑，“老师说摸头会长不高的……”

 

羽生觉得自己的心变成了一杯抹茶，各种情绪缓慢地打着旋，泛起苦涩的泡沫。

 

果然就是今天了。他能感受到符咒的效力正在以惊人的速度消退，照这个趋势下去， 今晚即是法术的终点。 

夜色一点点漫上天空，吞没了有如烟火燃烧般绚烂的夕照。金博洋蹲在小蓝花旁，忽然想抬起头看看自己的大朋友。夕阳余晖下的羽生被光影交错映得越发单薄，风吹拂着他宽大的衣袖飘飞，似乎无所归依。 一瞬间，难以名状的陌生情感在幼小的心中决堤，像是将要被抛弃在孤独深夜一般委屈，孩子的眼泪控制不住地奔涌而出。 

 

夜幕终于降下来了。

 

“天天怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”金天天不是爱哭的孩子，出来叫他吃饭的母亲听到他毫无预兆的哭声，不由得紧张起来，摸了摸他的额头，把人抱起来哄着拍着进了屋。 

然而孩子只是小声啜泣，趴在母亲肩上不愿抬头，只一会儿便陷入沉睡。 

羽生听到了哭声，但没有转身。他抬起手，低吟咒语，几株小花像是受了感召一般，花瓣轻盈地舒展开，以肉眼可见的速度增长蔓延，转眼间，孩子的窗前就在月光如水的夜里汪起了一片蓝。 

这大概是自己最后一次能被感知的陪伴了。他静静想，在金博洋的床头站定，温柔地看着这个相伴多年的孩子和两人手腕上相同微弱的符咒，黑暗中那缕细丝居然格外明亮。 

夜空中的星星慢慢挪动着，熟睡的孩子梦中泛起的，仍是神明入世时荡起的涟漪。 

羽生这样站了一夜。天空泛起鱼肚白时，他向东方缓缓伸出手，眼睁睁地看着那仅存的一缕金线被喷薄的曙光瞬间淹没——太阳终于升起来了。 

心头一阵不知从何而来的酸涩涌起，神明眨了眨眼睛，却什么都没有流出来。 

几小时后，金博洋从小床上悠悠转醒，习惯地揉着眼小声叫羽生的名字，多次呼唤，回应他的却只有窗外染着淡蓝的沙沙声。孩子茫然地四下寻找着，却不知道神明就在他的床边守候，一如从前的许多个晚上。 

 

五.

“回来吧，这个小家伙再用得到你至少得二十年之后了。”米沙好言相劝，“你再不舍得也没用啊，这么多代，我还以为你早就习惯了。”

羽生颔首不语，面无表情地把玩着被当作通讯器的玉佩。他不太理解此刻自己内心躁动不安的的到底是什么，自他成为家神以来还从未有过这样的体验。

没来由的烦躁，米沙透过朦胧的通讯画面也能看出前者身后因气息不稳而逃窜的金色光芒躁动不安，心下一动，知道这次的情况可能真的让羽生大神仙乱了阵脚。于是沉吟片刻，接着劝道：

“几年前你就该回来的，和其他家神一起。你也算是个大神仙了，怎么会做出这么草率的决定。”米沙摇摇头表示不理解，“为什么选中那个孩子？”

因为自己在摇篮旁守候的窘态，因为他初遇时的笑，因为他握住自己手指时的毫不犹豫，因为他是第一个把糖塞在自己掌心的人？

羽生说不清楚，干脆继续低头沉默。对面的神明见他不搭理自己，继续轻声说：

“就算回天宫，你也可以每天看到他的，再见面前的二十多年对你而言不过是二十天的时间，那之后你还能看到他，甚至继续守护他的孩子，又何必留下经历人间之苦？”

听到这句话的羽生终于做出了反应，他缓慢而坚定地摇摇头，抬眼与米沙对视，视线相撞，与几年前决定留下时如出一辙。

米沙叹了口气，知道这件事已经无法挽回。

“我知道了，这件事天宫不会阻挠，不过你要做好看着他一天天把你忘掉的准备，祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”青年小声回答，没等对面的人继续唠叨就单方面切断了通讯。

另一端的神明对着只剩一片浓雾的通讯界面摇摇头，颓然地跌回座椅中，猜测着什么时候才能再次见到羽生。

不管了，反正对自己来讲，也就是不到一百天的时间。想到这里，神明无奈地耸耸肩，摊开一片云，继续处理手头的事务。

 

六.

金博洋总觉得自己和同龄人不太一样。

也许所有年纪相仿的孩子都有这样的错觉，绞尽脑汁地显露出自己的独特，以此来满足自青春期特有的虚荣心，说白了就是中二。尽管知道自己也免不了俗，但他还是坚持相信这一点。

比如？金杨难以置信地问，两个人一起长大，他从没看出来自己老铁除了特别白还特别能蹦跶之外有什么其他特别的地方。

金天天深吸一口气，开始列举自己多年来总结出的各种小细节。

“比如说，我特别欧。”

金杨想了想，金博洋从小就每次都能从干脆面里吃出稀有卡、考试蒙选择题正确率贼高，最近比较火的几个游戏里ssr、ur、各种金皮或各种五星这小子基本上都在开服两个月之内集齐了，就连吃鸡也是开局必遇枪。于是点了点头表示认可，然后代表广大非洲人民狠狠在这个欧洲细作背上拍了一巴掌。

莫名被拍的金博洋很不爽，毫不示弱地还击，两个人追打了一段路，累得不行才气喘吁吁地停下来，少年大口喘着气继续说道：

“再比如说，一些必然事件在我身上可能会失效，就像上次拓展训练我们班的活动。”

金杨陷入回忆，拓展训练每个班都会分到一个比较有意思的大型项目，比如高空设施，再比如真人cs，这些有意思的活动虽然有一定危险，但对于高中生们无疑是最受欢迎的。金博洋他们班却被安排得不明不白，抽到的活动要么爬山翻墙要么越野拉练，气得负责抽签却辜负了全班期望的金博洋拉着他吃了三大碗海鲜泡面以泄心头之愤。

 

想起被海鲜泡面统治的恐惧，他惶恐地摇摇头：“我觉得这个不算，这就是你平常太欧的后果，人品守恒论听过吧？”

 

“行，那我再给你讲个事。”金博洋义愤填膺，“你还记不记得当时咱们训练实验的时候，每次我试验台上放的稀盐酸都是水，搞得实验室的老师差点没把我列到黑名单上，还问我是不是得罪什么小混混了总是被换试剂……”他崩溃地揉了一把脸，“但是哪个小混混针对人的方式是换人化学试剂啊！就学校那浓度的稀盐酸直接滴手上都没事吧！”

亲测有效吗？

金杨很想这么问一句，但毕竟他也不是什么魔鬼，出于对金博洋心理健康的关爱，话题还是得继续下去：“哦对了，咱俩搭伴点酒精灯的时候，同样一盒火柴只有我能划着，就是不在你手上烧！”

 

看着疯狂点头的金博洋，金杨忽然就觉得他的想法不是没有道理，细想之下，金博洋身上确实发生过很多诸如此类微小却匪夷所思的事情。 

“还有，上次运动会！上次运动会我不是被拽去参加跳远了吗？”少年说到激动处，悲愤交加，“表面上我是跟阿姆斯特朗回旋加农炮发射一样飞出去了，其实我...我就是被不知道哪来的一股劲儿给怼出去的啊！要不是及时在空中做好准备动作现在就是一口假牙了。” 

金杨惊讶得合不拢嘴：“你那次不是还破了校纪录来着……” 

“我一下场就跟你们说了，那不是我跳的。”他生无可恋地扶额，“但是你们都不信，甚至还想拉我进你们体育部。” 

这时两人走上一个上坡，金杨沉思了好一阵子，扭头对跟在后面的金博洋建议：“要不然让你爸妈带你去庙里烧烧香吧…我怎么觉得这有点邪——” 

话还没说完，他背后被人猛地往旁边一推，眼角的余光只来得及看清楚一辆邮递车沿着坡度很陡的上坡飞滑而来，经过身旁时带过阵阵劲风。 

金天天！他一个前滚翻稳住身形，只听见一阵巨大的撞击声破空响起。回头看去，金博洋还站在原来的地方，不过脸庞血色尽失，紧闭着眼睛，指节攥得发白，但毫发无损。而那辆邮递车已经面目全非地瘫在墙边，损毁程度绝不是简单的撞击能形成的。 

邮递车的主人惊慌地跑过来，看到金杨一身的尘土还以为被撞到的是他，连忙问他有没有事，道歉的话连珠炮一般。金杨摆摆手示意自己没事，一旁面色苍白的少年走过来拉起他，两人飞也似的离开那个是非之地。 

“你是不是傻！”金杨小跑着跟在大步流星的金博洋身边，颤抖的声音好像是从别人口中发出来的，“我一个体育生怎么也比你耐撞啊！谁让你逞英雄了！” 

“不…我只是下意识觉得…自己不会受伤。”金博洋声音也没平稳到哪去，嘴唇煞白，额角冷汗滴在颈肩让他一阵哆嗦。 

“你这运气也太…不对，这已经不能算是运气了，简直像有东西在…”金杨不敢再说下去，“你真的没去庙里问过？” 

“去过，那个高僧说天机不可泄露，只告诉我爸妈我自有福气退避邪秽之物，让他们放宽心。”金博洋竭力咬住嘴唇来抑制声音的颤抖，最终还是放弃了。 

“我跟你说，这种东西很奇怪的，宁可信其有不可信其无，我有个亲戚就是……” 

身边的金杨继续说了很多，但他并没在听，恍惚的脑袋被抽成真空般闷痛着，连自己什么时候到家的都没注意。 

面对危险时一瞬间的紧绷感放松下来，让他感觉浑身的力气都被抽走了。金博洋瘫倒在床上，窗外的蓝花摇曳出一片模糊的重影，他沉沉地昏睡过去。 

七. 

羽生在看到那辆邮政车冲过来的一瞬间确定了神仙也是有心跳的，而且和普通人一样会在某些时候跳得飞快。 

金色光点倏地在来不及躲闪的金博洋面前炸开，霎时撑起一面厚重的弧形屏障。如果有人能看到羽生的法术，一定会在光芒万顷间以为自己见证了行星的耀变。 

邮递车撞击屏障的瞬间犹如燧石落入滚烫的铁浆，火星四溅，然后它被巨力弹出，狠狠撞在路边的墙上，几乎散了架。巨大的响动引得路旁居民楼的住户纷纷探出头查看。羽生只好放下符咒，打消了想要当场把那辆车炸毁的念头。回头看了看被推到一边的金杨，确定他也没受什么伤之后面带阴翳地站在一旁沉思。 

金博洋早已开始怀疑他的存在，经过今天这件事后怕是更加坚定。 

他叹了口气，看不透这是福是祸。 

八. 

金博洋第无数次在窗外小蓝花吟唱般的沙沙声中醒来。 

又来了。他头脑异常清醒地想。翻身下床，赤着足轻轻来到窗边，少年盯着月光下的蓝色花朵出神。 

窗外夏末的微风和花瓣的飘飞让他加速跳动的心稍微平复了一些。这样的情景自他记事以来看过无数遍，但不知为何，总能从那片花海中得到平静。 

和大多数人耽于梦境无法自拔的情况不同，金博洋自记事以来从未做过噩梦。事实上，他连梦都很少做，睡眠质量要多好有多好，只是在那些偶然出现梦境的结尾，都有同一个夕阳中的熟悉背影。金博洋可以确定自己自记事以来从没有见过类似的人。他翻遍了家里的老相册，甚至旁敲侧击地问过爸妈，却没能找到他存在的蛛丝马迹。多方努力未果，少年只好作罢，任由那个身影在自己的梦端时不时刷一发存在感，就当是特殊情怀，养养眼也好。 

 

不过他注意到了梦的规律。有那个身影出现的梦境往往发生在和童年的物件有接触之后，譬如找到了一盒小时候玩过的积木，从原先的幼儿园门前经过，或者只是简单地吃一颗大白兔奶糖。一切回忆都能导致他和身影顺利地在梦里相遇。

想到这里，少年到枕头下拿起一条项链。父母今天从老家拿来的，据说传了许多代，不知道被谁藏在抽屉的最里面，拆柜子的时候差点没一块给劈了。造型是别致的金花生，倒是不算过时。金博洋没多想，顺手放在了枕边，现在想来，今天的梦原来是因为它。

犹豫片刻，他在黑暗中摸索着将它戴在自己颈上。

 

小金坠贴在胸口凉凉的，金博洋没来由地心跳加速，好像已经看到自己的人生马上要某些奇异的变化。他闭起眼睛等待着，呼吸急促。

然而直到他因为睡意昏沉打了个趔趄，金天天依然没有等来值得心跳加速的事情。

他仰倒在床上，茫然地朝天花板伸出手，透过指缝看被花染蓝的月光，迷迷糊糊地对着窗户结了个新学来的狐狸之印*，用尽最后的清醒把目光送过自己手指圈出的那片区域。

什么都没有，框出来的月色还是那抹月色，心心念念的白色衣角果然没办法飘飞在现实的夜空。

什么嘛，都是假的。不如多做一会儿梦，说不定还……

金博洋沉沉睡去，眼角攀着一抹不愿消散的希冀，被羽生轻轻抹去。

傻孩子，狐狸之印什么的，怎么能看到神明呢？

他觉得好笑，伸手轻抚少年的头发，收回手指时却无意中瞥到他颈间一点金光。

有点眼熟啊。

不知为何，他下意识觉得这个项链有什么关键的用途，思考半晌，绞尽脑汁也没记起来的羽生懊恼地抬手打开通讯界面传呼米沙。

“你是认准了你的每次通信我都会接对吧。”刚刚准备用法术给自己做个按摩的米沙气得跳起来大喊，“我是要休假的，工作狂！”

羽生丝毫不理会他的绝望，径直把视角转向少年的项链，“米沙，知道这个是什么吗？我怎么想都想不起来在哪里见过。”

“就是个项链嘛，你照照镜子就知道为什么会觉得眼熟了。”米沙一屁股坐到在躺椅上啃起苹果，言语间尽是揶揄。羽生脖子上戴着的层层叠叠好几条项链早就成了众神明的梗，不玩不舒服。

正在苦恼的羽生没多想，下意识按照指示朝墙角立着的穿衣镜看了一眼，然后盯着镜子愣住了——

镜子里清清楚楚地映出了他的影像，神明出色的夜视能力让他甚至能清晰地看到镜中人脸上的惊愕神情，他甩了甩头，感觉自己也像在做梦一般迷茫。

他显形了，在自己完全没有使用法术的情况下，而他居然还毫不知情地在金博洋房间里大摇大摆。

“羽生？羽生？你在听吗？我想起来了，那金项链是个媒介！”米沙大呼小叫的声音像是从天边传来，“不出所料的话，他现在应该在心底呼唤你！”

九.

媒介是什么？

事情平息后的某个星期天，金博洋突然好奇，缠着羽生要他老实交代。

 

算是加强版的狐狸之印吧。羽生略略思索，给出一个比较好懂的解释。透过狐狸之印只能看到魂灵，而使用媒介的人却能看到神明的存在。当人的内心呼唤神明时，后者就有了能在现世现身的能力。 

当然，这些都是后话了。当晚的羽生难以形容自己听到这个消息时内心混杂的情感，仿佛回到了十几年前摇篮边上的午后，他咬着内侧的脸颊，低着头让刘海遮住眼睛，看不清表情。 

米沙不解：“你能光明正大地出现在他面前，博洋也不用把那些有的没的通灵方法都试一遍了，两全其美啊老铁。” 

他不予回应，气氛凝重得仿佛塞满几千年的缄默。米沙忽然明白了羽生的顾虑，他只是不知道该以什么样的姿态面对这个他原本准备躲在暗处守护一辈子的少年。 

“这……我也没什么可建议的……嗯……你多保重啊。”苦苦思索无果的神明叹口气，终于关闭了通讯。 

羽生走到床边坐下，第一次感受到身下的床铺因为他的重量而微微凹陷。 

他在黑暗中对自己笑了笑 。 

十. 

金博洋从床上一个鲤鱼打挺起来之后才意识到这是个美丽的周末，于是随便吃了点早餐，翻出新买的游戏手柄开始他双倍的快乐。 

“江哥你来不来了还？我这边设备都连接好了。”少年磕着薯片嘎吱嘎吱的，听得金杨一个需要保持体重的体育生咬牙切齿，“你直接进来就行，我给你留着大门呢。” 

扣了电话，他先调出游戏的准备界面，从晨光熹微的云端到高耸的罗马风格大理石柱，处处体现着它西方魔幻的背景设定。金博洋感叹着游戏页面的精美，思绪却不由自主地飘到昨晚的梦里。 

那个背影，大概也只有在这样的仙境才会出现吧。他想，只在梦境一般的地方出现，或许是神仙？ 

甩着脑袋打断了自己的中二幻想，逼迫自己把注意力转回到游戏和迟迟不到的金杨身上。有点不耐烦地转头看了看表，金博洋决定在打游戏的时候疯狂嗑薯片以报复他江哥的不讲信用。 

又坐了十分钟，他已经无聊到把头埋在胳膊里发起了呆。突然，身边有人坐下了，动作快速得好像是凭空出现一般。 

 

“终于！”被惊醒的金博洋腰部瞬间发力，想要转过去掐住金杨的肩膀先摇他个昏天暗地再趁机偷袭，让这小子见识见识咕他天总的后果。 

超凶的天总一转身，破空而去的手硬生生地被按了暂停。 

他身旁居然坐着一个身穿白色衣袍的陌生男子，看起来仙风道骨的，此刻却盘着腿窝在地板上，望向他的眼神像是完全不知道自己为什么会在这里。 

空气就这样静默了。几秒之后，金博洋僵住的肌肉终于做出了反应，“嗷”的一声连滚带爬地躲出五米远，虚张声势地摆了个进攻的起势pose。 

“那个…天天别激动。我叫羽生结弦，是你们家的家神。”青年被他的大幅度动作吓了一跳，安抚似的伸出手，“我其实一直在你身边陪着你长大，只不过天天看不到我，你看，我会隐身的。” 

话罢，自称神明的人在他的眼前“扑”地消失了，片刻后又显现在原地，还是带着一副无辜的状态外表情。 

金博洋看起来 一时间消化不了眼前的状况，张着嘴呆在原地难以动作。他耐心地看着少年愣了很久，表情复杂得难以言喻。 

好一会儿之后，他艰难地抬起手指，微微颤抖着指向羽生： 

“你，是个神仙？” 

得到对面羽生无比诚恳的点头肯定之后一脸崩溃地将指尖转向自己： 

“我家的，家神？” 

羽生再次点了点头，并且附赠了一个极富亲和力的眯眯眼笑容。 

面对这种小概率的超自然事件，天总表现得很自然—— 

 

很自然地一屁股坐到了地上。

 

十一.

游戏是打不成了，尚未从惊诧中回过神来的金博洋精神恍惚地关上了大门，将金杨的事情完全抛到脑后。用一片空白的脑子把身体拖回房间，他跌坐在羽生对面的椅子上，思绪乱得简直像别人的电信号在强拆自己的神经元。

做了个深呼吸，金博洋试图把自己的思维调到能够思考的模式，然后身体前倾，两手交叉放在鼻尖，做出一个深沉的姿势：“我接下来可能要问很多问题，已经想问很久了。”

刚要开口，金·华生·博洋就发现了一个盲点：

“呃……我可以这样面对面和你说话吗？”

羽生从少年的表情里读出了他想要去街上佛教用品店借莲花座和香炉的危险想法。

不用了谢谢，天天你坐下好好说话。

啊敬语也是不需要的，叫我羽生就好了，别叫大仙，听起来很奇怪。

把你手里的苹果放下。

月饼也放下我不要祭品！

羽生很无奈，极其后悔在金博洋打游戏的时候挤在旁边看热闹，否则的话他肯定会在通过梦告知小孩之后挑一个天时地利人和的时机现身，而不是像现在这样看着佛教道教都分不清的小孩千方百计地试图把自己供起来。

眼看着他又要出门去不知作什么妖，羽生叹了口气，缓缓开口——

“你刚刚从医院回到家的时候，我就在你身边了，因为家神要给予家里新出生的孩子祝福。”他的目光因回忆而陷入温柔，静静地垂眼盯着自己的手指。刚要出门去找经书的金博洋站住了，转过身来不知所措地看着他。

“那个时候来看天天的人很多，我被挤得只能飞到天花板找你，你看，家人们从那时起就很爱你。”羽生冲着金博洋笑笑，“天天小时候真的好可爱，不但没被我吓到还冲着我甜甜地笑，攥住我的手指就不愿松开。”

“当时我就在想，要是守护他一辈子，又会怎么样呢？”

“于是我就这么做了，没有回到原本呆待的地方，而是选择留在你身边，因为我想看着你长大。”

“我帮你搭积木，给你带神明的糕点，帮你种下了窗外的小蓝花，陪你度过了很多愉快的日子。”

“不过，开始记事的孩子会因为祝福的失效而看不到神明，所以从你拥有记忆那天开始，我就只能在隐身的状态下保护你，直到你戴上那条项链，我才能拥有在现世现身的能力。”

他稍微顿了顿，终于吐露出攒了好几年的心声：

“这就是所有的故事，天天的怀疑没有错，一直都有种神秘的力量在你身边，换了你们班的活动和你的试剂，用神力让你跳得更远。我的保护给你带来了那么多困扰，真的很抱歉。”羽生低下头去，企图避开少年灼热的目光。

本来以为金博洋此生永远不用看到自己，所以不愿去面对庇护过了火的事实。羽生明白，自己的保护，说到底只是因为不想离开他而找的借口罢了。

我绝对不算是个称职的神明。羽生  
默默想，半遮住的视线里仅能看到少年攥紧的拳，嘴唇抿成一条线。

金博洋迟迟没有反应。

一定是生气了吧，说不定下一秒就要摘掉项链呢。想到这里，神明反而释然了些，他安静地起身，准备最后好好看这个孩子一眼，然后把他保护自己的权利归还给他，回归属于自己无尽却无聊的生活。

然而下一秒，少年走上前来紧紧抱住了他。

羽生愣愣地抬起手，慢慢放在少年的背上环抱着他，金博洋的体温不遗余力地传输着暖意，心脏被无限放大的震颤几乎占据了他的胸腔。

“谢谢你，羽生。”他好像哭了，眼泪滴下来，润湿神明肩头洁白的布料，“我在梦里见过你好多次，但是我从不记得你，我一直都想当面对你说的，谢谢你，还有对不起——我不该忘掉你。”

“你是世界上最好的神明了，真的！”

金博洋到现在为止都觉得这一切像场梦，拥抱着的对方只能在梦境中看看守护了十余年的孩子，却做好了一辈子都不为人知的准备。如果不是自己戴上了媒介，羽生就要默默守护他一辈子，然后目送自己离去。金博洋替羽生后怕着，眼泪断了线般滚落。

此刻神明的拥着少年，却只想放声大笑，嘴角扬起的动作牵动眼睫，有什么东西从眼角悄然滑落。

“天天不用道歉，我原来说过，不过你肯定不记得了——

“我是只为你而存在的。”

从此以后，永远永远都只为你而存在。

十二.

“天天，这道题隋文静选的是D。”

“……”

“这道韩聪选了C。”

“……”

“哎那个不是你们班第一吗？他选……”

“羽生结弦你给我安静点！”

金博洋低头看着卷子，面部波澜不惊，心里却在咬牙切齿地大吼。神明听到这般语气的威胁不敢继续打扰，乖乖安静了一个多小时，直到考场响起收卷的哨声后才敢试探着问：

“你感觉…怎么样？”

“什么怎么样。”金博洋单肩挂着书包往后一甩，“跟你说了多少遍了，考试的时候不要飞来飞去看人家卷子再回来告诉我答案！”

金博洋气得不行，同考场不明所以的女孩子们却被他锐利的眼神和甩起的衣角狠狠帅了一把，纷纷跟在他身后做西子捧心状。

羽生按住了自己朝她们施遗忘法术的手，告诫自己要冷静，毕竟神仙是要面子的。

十三.

国庆假期最后一天晚上，金杨跟金博洋两个人爆发出惊人的求生欲，和天朝一亿学子“天涯共此时”，坐在桌边头都不抬地奋笔疾书。

“天总，你五三借我对下答案…嗯？这啥？”

金杨从厚厚的书里抽出一封薄薄的信，瞬间露出了了然的猥琐笑容，满脸玩味地在茫然的金博洋眼前晃着：“你看这少女粉的颜色，啧啧啧，我们天总果然魅力无限啊。”

“你少来，我都不知道这什么时候塞进去的。”他不耐烦地一把夺过书，“你用不用？不用我收起来了。”

“用用用，你别激动。”少年赶紧拦住他，“不过你真的不拆开看看？毕竟人家一份心意嘛。”

金博洋稍稍迟疑了一下，从他手中拿过信封。信封是细腻的珠光纸材质，粉嫩粉嫩的，还被贴纸细心地封了起来，撒了香粉，一看就是腼腆的女孩子经过多少个日夜的辗转反侧，等了多少机会才终于送到自己手里的。

捧着这份仿佛仍在跳动的少女心意，没办法接受的他觉得很愧疚。手指轻轻揭开贴纸，展开信的瞬间只觉得肩头一沉——羽生整个神几乎以一种树袋熊抱树的姿态挂在他身后显形了，满脸都写着不爽。

“天天喜欢读情书吗？”

“她准备得这么认真，我不想辜负人家的心意啊。”金博洋从他怀里挣出来，无奈地摊摊手。

几天之后，金博洋查字典时翻出了一封表面烫金的信笺，火漆封口上盛放的八重樱图腾强势地宣告了自己主人的存在。

这是吃的哪门子醋。金博洋感受到了来自身后隐形的灼灼目光，无力扶额，却抑制不住地偷偷扬起嘴角。

十四.

嗯？你问发生了什么？

无非是我洗澡的时候忘记拿新买的洗发露，想让他帮我递一下，谁知道刚喊了两个字，他马上衣冠整齐地带着他一贯纯良的微笑瞬移到浴室来了，吓得我一毛巾过去呼了他一脸。

“结果他居然还生气了。”苦恼的金博洋像只大猫咪一样在金杨面前的沙发上滚来滚去，语气满满的抱怨，“神仙不是应该没有七情六欲的吗！”

“要不然你跟他说说，让他听到你喊他至少三声之后再过来？”金杨很为自己老铁的名节挂心，“你说这弄的，我听着尴尬癌都犯了。”

“就是说啊！不过羽生也很苦恼的样子，他说这是媒介自带的法力，没办法改的。”少年摊摊手表示无奈，“媒介好像会强行让受到召唤的神明现身。

原来是这样啊。金杨恍然大悟，同情地递给他一颗糖，又剥了一颗塞到自己嘴里，拍拍金博洋的肩膀以示安慰：“没事，看开点，好歹你上厕所不用担心没人送纸了不是？”

皮这一下很开心的结果就是被满脸黑线的金博洋追着打。两个人吵吵嚷嚷地翻过沙发，抱枕玩偶扔得满地都是。正在这时，只听“噗”一声轻轻的爆响，羽生出现在一片狼藉的客厅中间，头上惨兮兮地挂着一个大号的章鱼玩偶。

“啊不好意思羽生，我刚刚在想你会不会被我们不小心踩到…又麻烦你显形了。”金博洋强忍住笑，顺手给停下来的金杨来了一记友情破颜拳。

然而金杨没还手，他注意到了一件奇怪的事情。

难道神明在受到召唤的时候只会在原地显形？

那羽生他会出现在浴室只能是因为……

意识到自己已经看穿一切的金杨很想马上从金博洋家离开，放弃自己亮度堪与太阳肩并肩的电灯泡身份回家过快乐的肥宅生活。

金博洋看着他呆愣的样子以为是自己那一拳的效果，扭过头去和羽生极富默契地相视一笑。

牙齿相磕碰，柠檬味奶糖的糖屑在口中炸开，柠檬苦涩却清纯的香气一瞬间充斥口腔。金杨品着柠那股同时杂揉着醇浓和青涩的甜味，忽然就明白了青春偶像剧里那些爱得死去活来的矫情情节存在的意义。

大概有很多人都在憧憬转身之后的这一抹笑吧。

十五.

“你放心，我不会跟着你进考场的，天天加油。”

金博洋走进考场学校的大门之前，六月的风轻飘飘地送来了这么一句话。

他停住脚步，绷了很久的脸终于绽出一个笑容，转身对满面紧张的父母再次挥手告别。

他知道，羽生也一定站在那里等着自己。

加油啊金博洋！

他攥紧拳头，对着湛蓝的天空暗暗发了一个疯狂的誓言。

————————————————————————————————————

远在天边，信息处理部的天神们正在处理凡间和天宫数以百万计的各类愿望和誓言。大概又是凡人们的什么重大日子，这会儿的工作量格外大。戈米沙作为总管，正百无聊赖地守着一面巨大的云屏——是工作仪器，也是他平时用来和羽生通讯的工具——他负责审查那些与天神有关的部分，此刻反而闲得无所事事。

今天的各路神仙似乎也因为繁忙而十分安分，连爱慕羽生那些仙女日常发出的“一定要和羽生结婚”之类的誓言也没出现。戈米沙打了个哈欠，刚刚起身准备离开，云幕上忽然发出了代表姻缘的胭脂色提示，关键词里“羽生结弦”四个字格外醒目。

什么啊，这不就来了吗。他兴奋地摩拳擦掌，照例想储存起来作为羽生回来后打趣他的资本，但誓言的具体信息呈现在面前的一霎那，米沙愣住了。

这份誓言是从人间发来的。

这时，云幕的另一阵提醒把他从愣神中唤醒。面前是月老手下工作的宇野昌磨的影像，青年稚气的脸上居然少有地出现了喜悦的神情：

“前辈！刚刚我们发现了一根新结成的红线！”他身后传来一阵欢腾的嘈杂声，显然要汇报的事情已经在那边引起了不小的轰动，他皱着眉捂上耳朵，被迫提高声音大喊：

“是羽生前辈的啊!”

瞬间，信息处理部的神仙们同月老部的神仙一起炸开了锅。

羽生留在凡间之后的无数细节从戈米沙脑子里闪过，所有的事情就这样明晰起来。

原来羽生这个老狐狸早就计划好了。他惊叹于对方的决策力，又扬起一个宽慰的笑，心里的担忧烟消云散。

既然盘算了那么久才得到，那就一直幸福下去吧。米沙指尖微光乍起，来自神明的祝福悄然生成。

 

十六.

办公室新来的小姑娘抱着一沓材料，低着头脸颊绯红地抽出其中一张递给他：

“金…金助理，这个是这季度的财政报表。”

金博洋抬眼对她笑笑，双手接过文件。本意是想安抚她的紧张，谁知反而让刚刚冷静一点的小姑娘脸颊马上又恢复到了煮螃蟹的颜色，她极快速地对他点点头示意，带着羞赧和喜悦飞一般地从办公室里跑了出去。

出了办公室的小姑娘心里的小鹿还像喝了假酒般乱撞着，她平复了一下自己的心跳，突然瞥见怀里的材料少了一份。

“绝对是刚刚犯花痴的时候没留神给金助理了。”她苦恼地甩甩头发，转身回去敲响了办公室的门。

金助理果然和传说中一样好脾气，只是稍微叮嘱几句就把材料还给了她，小姑娘从他手里接过材料的时候稍稍松了一口气，眼角却瞥到了他手指上亮闪闪的银环，钻石的克拉数大得令人发指。

门在身后关上，小姑娘失望地嘲笑自己居然还对他有一丝幻想的幼稚思想：“无名指呢…看来前辈已经有未婚妻了。”

“真好啊，这样的男孩子。”

她叹了口气，却又隐隐约约觉得有哪里不对——

“诶？刚开始的时候，金助理手上有戒指吗？”

办公室里，拿起一支钢笔准备签文件的金博洋终于意识到了自己手指上多余的重量，他心下一动，想逗逗那个看似把自己安排得明明白白的神仙，于是佯装要摘掉它。

“别呀天天。”果然，羽生忐忑不安的声音在耳边嘟囔起来，“你已经绑定我二十多年了，这次换我永远把你留住…不好吗？”

金博洋笑了，露出可爱的虎牙，逆着柔光轻轻点了下头。

十七.

“羽生，你……你哪来的钻石做戒指？”

“从天宫拿的。”他温柔地牵起恋人的手指放在唇边轻吻，“不过天天，做这种事情的时候还是专心一点比较好哦。”

话罢，他心满意足地俯视着青年的脸红成了煮熟的虾子。

———————————————END————————————————-——

 

戈米沙（翻箱倒柜）：我钻石呢？我柜子里这么大一颗钻石呢？

终于赶在十月的尾巴上码完了！ε-(´∀｀; )  
月更文手的尊严（你还有脸说

 

没事，新赛季到了，该吸天吸天该吸牛吸牛，让那些小鹌鹑吵吵去吧( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

我只管写我的文，大家只管吃糖糖就OK啦


End file.
